


Did It Hurt?

by prettyinsoulpunk (IAmTotallyNotAPsychopath)



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Meet-Cute, One Shot, Trees, brendon wants to play hide and seek to get pete out of the house, need to stop reading emotionally powerful books, patrick just wants to read a book under a tree, pete is literally a fall out boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 14:48:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6709273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmTotallyNotAPsychopath/pseuds/prettyinsoulpunk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pete falls for Patrick in the most literal sense possible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Did It Hurt?

Pete doesn't know why he even bothers with Brendon's bullshit these days.

 

He's currently sitting on a reasonably high branch of an oak tree, attempting to play along in Brendon's game of hide and seek.

 

If Brendon couldn't find him in an hour, he would buy Pete lunch from any restaurant in his area. Pete had twenty minutes left to sit his scrawny ass on the damn tree before he planned to deplete Brendon of his entire savings account.

 

He's fucking cold up there. It's fucking spring right now, he should not be freezing his ass off in an oak tree. Another breeze bit him in the dick and he attempts to wiggle himself into a warmer position.

 

He heard a shuffling at the base of the tree, a guy sitting against the trunk of the tree with a satchel next to him, reading some random ass book. The guy's wearing a denim jacket, a dark burgundy shirt, black jeans, combat boots, and a fedora?

 

Okay, Pete can't really talk shit about what this guy's wearing. He's worn cargo shorts with a scarf, he's pretty sure he deserves to get stabbed with a plate shard for that.

 

But who the fuck wears a fedora these days? Not only was this guy wearing a fedora in the twenty first century, he looked over the age of sixteen. And the way he was slouchi-

 

Yep, he's in college.

 

Pete squints to try and get any of the guy's physical features, but all he could decipher was that his skin was pale as fuck.

 

He notices the guy is leaning over the book, almost protectively. Was he cold? He certainly looks like it. He's shuddering slightly, Pete thinks he hears a whimper coming from the guy but he's not completely sure. Pete leans forward to get a better listen... not before loosing his balance on the branch.

 

He comically lands on his stomach with a thud. Pete groans, as he tried to recover from his fall from grace. He looks up and sees the guy, scooted a little away from him and staring at Pete as if he fell from the sky.

 

Eh, close enough.

 

Now that Pete's closer to the guy, he can finally see the guy's face. And holy shit, was this guy stunning, strawberry blond hair framed his face with a button nose, plump red lips, and ocean blue eyes with... tears?

 

Pete wondered what in the world the angel in front of him could be crying about, until he looked at the guy's hand where he was clutching the book tightly.

 

"Dude, are you crying over a book?" Pete asked, with a raised eyebrow.

 

"Shut the fuck up," the angel with a fedora cried out as he tried to wipe his tears away with his free hand, "the book is just really good, okay?"

 

Holy shit, his voice. Now Pete can totally see the two of them together, maybe married with a home in the suburbs, with two beautiful adopted children. Pete wonders if the guy would prefer a traditional gold ring or a white gold ring.

 

Maybe that shouldn't be his priority at that the moment.

 

The guy sniffled one last time before regaining his composure and sticking his hand out towards Pete, "The name's Patrick, and you're the first person I've met after falling from a tree." Patrick said with a smirk, face still red from crying earlier.

 

"I'm Pete Wentz, my special talents include falling from tree branches and talking to cute guys" Pete said, winking at Patrick.

 

Patrick hummed out of acknowledgement.

 

"Hey, do you have any raisins?" Pete asked, with a smile.

 

"What? Um, no?"

 

"Well, how about a date?" Pete said as his smile escalated in a painfully big, grin. He kept grinning even when the spiral notebook from Patrick struck him in the forehead.

 

The two of them were silent for a couple moments before Patrick started talking.

 

"You know what?"

 

"Huh?" Pete questioned, sitting up.

 

"I'll give you my number and we can schedule a date," Patrick paused as Pete's eyes started glimmering, "But only if you finish this book."

 

"Deal!" Pete agreed immediately, choosing to ignore Patrick's all knowing smile.

 

Patrick finally stood up and lent Pete a hand, which he gladly accepted.

 

They exchanged numbers and Patrick handed over the book he was reading previously, still a little damp with "angel" tears.

 

Pete held the book in his hand, feeling the weight of it. The cover was completely white except for the word "ROOM" written in messy crayon, the author's name "Emma Donoghue," and the shiny seal in the corner, recognizing the book as the best of the year.

 

He'll treasure this book forever, he'll make sure to handle it as carefully as possible because it's going to be sitting on the mantle of their fireplace next to their wedding photo.

 

"So if I finish this, I get laid." Pete said before getting smacked over the back of the head by Patrick.

 

"You'll get a _date_ , Peter"

 

"Oh, yeah? Well, what can I say, I've really _fallen_ for you."

 

Patrick groaned, cradling his forehead with the palm of his hand.

 

They made small talk with each other until Pete's phone started ringing, he checked the caller ID to find out it was Brendon.

 

"Yo, I'm at the big ass tree at the entrance of the park, haul your ass over here so I can buy you your food and be done with this shit."

 

"Yeah, I'm on my way"

 

Pete turned to Patrick, "Hey, do you wanna come? Lunch is on me, well it's on my roommate.

 

"Nah, I have finals to study for. Remember no book, no date."

 

\--

 

A week later, Pete is sitting up in his bed at 3 am, clutching the book that Patrick gave him. Fat tears rolled down his face, he fucking cried over a book.

 

Five hours later, he texts Patrick.

 

To: Patty Boy

[8:43AM]

Fuck you

 

From: Patty Boy

[8:43AM]

So I was thinking lunch tomorrow at the little diner near the park we met at :^)

**Author's Note:**

> Complements? Critique? Don't be afraid to comment anything, every little bit makes me improve my writing :^)


End file.
